Dear Ven
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Namine layed on the warm sands of Destiny Island,she has her trusty sketch book beside her,flipped open    only this time she wasn't drawing but writing a letter,to a boy who she only sees in her dreams,so she begins to write to him


Namine layed on the warm sands of Destiny Island,she has her trusty sketch book beside her,flipped open

only this time she wasn't drawing but writing a letter,to a boy who she only sees in her dreams,she hopes maybe if he really exists then He'll write back to her.

Namine slowly sat up and picked up her pen and sketch book again and started writing-

** Dear Ven,**  
** I hope your well and I hope your thinking of me too,I know we only see each other in my dreams but-**  
** I'm really hoping that you are out there...somewhere,I can't help but feel like...we have a connection but who knows,maybe we do have a connection,otherwise why do you always appear in my dreams?**

** Always smiling at me,making me laugh and smile in return...even though it's only a dream,**  
** it feels so very real.**  
** I miss you so much...it hurts,it's funny...we haven't even really met and yet,**

** I-I love you...I know this feelings are real,even if I am just a nobody.**

** But you make me feel like I'm a somebody,like I have a heart.a heart that's made to love you.**

Namine paused to wipe a tear away,she sniffed and continued writing-

** I hope you really feel the same...b-but if you don't...I understand.**

** my heart will always love you though.**

** In my dreams...I always feel so magical when our lips met,you made every moment wonderful.**

** It's hard to put my feelings into words...if only you were really here with me...**

** Then I could show you,actions speak louder then words after all.**

** I love you, Love Namine.**

She looked the letter once over and decided to throw it in the ocean,maybe he could get it,Namine ran inside and got a bottle and stuck the letter inside.

she hurried back to the edge of the water and kneeled down and let the ocean carry it away.

Namine sighed as she stuck a stand of hair behind her ear,she prayed*_please let him get it_*

* * *

A blond boy was sitting on the realm of darkness's beach,when he felt something touch the edge of his shoe,he glanced down and saw a bottle.

Ven was curious so he grabbed it and saw it had a letter inside.

He opened it and began reading it-

**Dear Ven,**  
**I hope your well and I hope your thinking of me too,I know we only see each other in my dreams but-**  
**I'm really hoping that you are out there...somewhere,I can't help but feel like...we have a connection but who knows,maybe we do have a connection,otherwise why do you always appear in my dreams?**

**Always smiling at me,making me laugh and smile in return...even though it's only a dream,**  
**it feels so very real.**  
**I miss you so much...it hurts,it's funny...we haven't even really met and yet,**

**I-I love you...I know this feelings are real,even if I am just a nobody.**

**But you make me feel like I'm a somebody,like I have a heart.a heart that's made to love you.**

**I hope you really feel the same...b-but if you don't...I understand.**

**my heart will always love you though.**

**In my dreams...I always feel so magical when our lips met,you made every moment wonderful.**

**It's hard to put my feelings into words...if only you were really here with me...**

**Then I could show you,actions speak louder then words after all.**

**I love you, Love Namine.**

Ven lightly gasped,it was from Namine,his Namine!he smiled but he frowned when he realized he couldn't respond to the letter.

"oh man."he mumbled as he pulled his legs up to his chin,frowning"how am I suppose to respond to her?"

Ven's head shot up when he heard a sound,he looked up and saw a brush of light,forming in the water,he gasped_*it's the door to light_*

he looked at Namine's letter and smiled as he ran into the light.

* * *

Namine sighed sadly,tears dropping"I...I guess he didn't get it...which means he doesn't exist,she slowly dropped her head sobbing quietly.

she was so wrapped up in her crying she didn't hear footsteps coming toward her,wet footsteps.

"Namine"a soft voice said

Namine slowly looked up as her eyes widened,there stood before her was none other then Ven,Her Ven.

she sniffed and slowly stood,not really believing it's him"Ven?"she whispered

He smiled at her and quickly pulled her into his arms,she remained shocked and unmoving.

"Nami,I missed you too."he whispered into her ear,She looked into his eyes and tried moving her lips but none came.

Ven laughed softy and patted her head"it's okay,you don't have to talk right now."he leaned in and kissed her lips

Namine slowly responded and wrapped her arms around his waist,Ven cupped her face gently deepening the kiss.

Namine knew in this instant that Ven was real,she could feel it all in this one kiss,Namine smiled softly against his lips"your really...real."she whispered

Ven smiled at her and wrapped his arms tightly around her"I'm here Nami,you never have to be lonely again."

she felt like sobbing right there in his arms,because she had felt so lonely it hurt but the loneliness is gone now,Now that Ven is here.

Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him,He smiled as she kissed him senselessly

"I love you Ven...so very much."she whispered

Ven kissed her forehead then leaned his forehead on hers,smiling brightly at her"I love you too Nami."

* * *

**A/N**

**Gah,I'm so obsessed with this pairing xD,which is probably pretty obvious tee hee.**

**but I'm so loving this couple honestly,they are so cute together!**

**ok ok,fangirl moment is gone lolz**

**oh and no this was not inspired by "Dear John" before anyone asks,it was based on a series of wallpapers I have made.**

**anyway please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


End file.
